codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Peregrine
Sir Arthur Peregrine is a mysterious Britannian Knight that appeared out of nowhere to save the Britannian Capital of New Pendragon during the Battle of New England. He claims to be serving Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. He is one of the main characters of When Fates Converge. Due to their extreme similarities as well as looks, Arthur is '''heavily '''suspected to be Lelouch himself. Whether Arthur is Lelouch or a clone, it is unknown and only time would tell. It has been revealed however that Black knights have discovered that Arthur and Lelouch share the same DNA and is convinced that he is actually the Demon Emperor himself. Appearance Arthur's looks are identical to that of Lelouch Vi Britannia, which leaves a question as to his true identity. He has more of a muscular build than Lelouch and is very proficient in combat and is an adept swordsman. His hair is much longer than of Lelouch, which acts like a wild mane once he explodes in anger. He shares Lelouch's tactical genius and is suspected to be Lelouch himself. He tends to wear red clothing; a trait exemplified by his crimson Knightmare frame as if it represents the blood he sheds. In open public, Arthur would wear blue contact lenses and dyes his hair white in order to avoid confusion. Ablilites Arthur is a knight and have hinted his experiences in the Britannian military. He is skilled with swords and firearms as well as an incredibly skilled Knightmare pilot. However, Arthur is at his peak when commanding others. He is highly intelligent and is a master strategist. Arthur's tactics much like with Lelouch's strategies tend to be highly unorthodox but at the same time effective and while he has no apparent powers like Geass, his incredible piloting skills had shown to complement them. Like Lelouch, Arthur often uses the terrain to his advantage. Arthur possesses an unstable artifical Geass on his left cybernatic arm that allows him to absorb the memories, information and energy including Geass powers which he could to duplicate and use though at it is significantly less powerful. The arm also grants him inhuman strength powerful enough to shatter a katana with a single blow. Personality It is rather hard to tell who Arthur is exactly. He shows similar behaviour to Lelouch and yet at other times denies that he was the same man and claimed to serve the former Emperor instead. He shows similar mannerism including his aloof and cunning behaviour as well as a ruthlessness that only matched his determination. Despite this, he seems to distrust and even despise both the Black Knights and anyone who has links with the old Britannian Empire. In battle, he is merciless, seen to kill anyone in his way and even make use of those around him. He is also however more prone to emotional outbursts than Lelouch something which the former Emperor was better at hiding. However he has a softer side especially towards Nunnally and is utterly loyal to her. This relationship seemed to only increase the idea of Arthur being Lelouch himself. He is also seen to be kind and polite to those who were closed to Lelouch. Later on, Arthur was described as what Lelouch would have become had he grown up as a knight like his mother rather than a prince. Arthur Royal Guard.jpg|Arthur as part of Lelouch's Royal Guard (Centre) arh.jpg|Arthur as he appeared in the WFC cover Category:Original Characters Category:When Fates Converge Category:Characters